The WornOut CD
by Lady Maiya
Summary: Reia Yuji is an ordinary girl who also works parttime at the local hobby shop. One day she and her younger brother stumble upon a wornout Naruto cd at the back room of the shop. But on their way home something strange happens. Please read and review!
1. Oh dear god!

_Rei__a Yuji is an ordinary middle school girl who also works part-time at the local anime/manga/game hobby shop. One day she and her younger brother stumble upon a worn out Naruto cd at the back room of the shop. But on their way home something strange happens... _

**Beloved Author Maiya-sama**

**Proudly Presents**

**THE WORN-OUT CD**

**(A Naruto Fanfiction)**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, its story and its characters do not belong to me. They are the property of the great Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Only the plot of this fanfiction, and the original characters like Reia, Etsuya and Eiki are mine.**

* * *

**I**

**OH DEAR GOD! TO WORK AT A HOBBY SHOP!**

**_DIM DOM DUM DUM...DIM DOM DUM DUM..._**

Yuji Reia tucked loose strands of long brown hair behind her ear as she stood waiting by the entrance of an elementary school one afternoon. As soon as the bell finished ringing, the doors immediately opened out came excited elementary school students celebrating the end of another day of school. Her deep-set green eyes shifted from time to time, searching for a child with familiar amber hair.

"**REIA-NEECHAN!**"

The girl had only time to blink before an amber-haired child launched himself towards her, wrapping his small arms around her. "Etsuya!" She gasped, backing up slightly to balance herself from the force of the excited child's embrace. "What's with all the excitement?"

Green eyes similar to hers gazed up at her, and below them was a mischievous grin. "Heee heee!" The boy giggled, latching onto her hand and pulling her into a walk.

It was then that Reia realized that she knew the cause of his excitement after all. _Of course, the latest episode is coming out today,_ She thought to herself. She rolled her eyes. "Look Etsuya, I am **NOT** bringing you to work again. The ruckus you caused last time almost caused me my job! **AND** my future boyfriend!" She shivered as she remembered the slightly angry look of her work partner/long-time crush Matsukura Eiki.

Etsuya let out a loud 'Pfft'. "Yeah right, **IN YOUR DREAMS** Neechan."

"Oh yeah? Just you wait, he'll ask me out later at work."

"That's what you say everday. Besides," He said. He closed his eyes and placed his arms behind his head as he walked. "He's a jerk, if you ask me."

"He's not a jerk!" She clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily. "He's actually the kindest and most thoughtful person I've ever met..." Then she looked down at her younger brother, "Just because he looks like your least favorite character in that weird anime of yours doesn't mean he's the same as that guy." She raised a knowing finger. "Nothing beats the real thing!"

"Yeah whatever." As he opened one eye and glanced straight ahead, he stopped suddenly. "Uh oh..."

In her momentum, the girl would have collided over her brother had she not flailed her arms on time to stop herself. "What the! What's the big idea, Etsuya!"

"Look..." The little boy pointed a shaking finger ahead.

Reia turned her head towards the direction her younger brother was pointing at, and consequently froze on the spot. Her worst fears were confirmed, as she saw hundreds of people from all ages crowding around Fildars, the anime, manga, and game hobby shop she was currently working part-time in. But then again, that really did not need much thought, as today was October 9. The release of the latest episode of the most popular anime in town, **NARUTO**. "Oh shit..."

Quickly, she opened her bag and fumbled around for the keys to the side entrance of the shop. "Keys, keys, where are the damn keys!"

Truth be told, she could have easily waltz into the front entrance to the shop, but that would mean two troublesome things. One, opening the doors would mean excited otakus storming into the shop and her being squashed to the floor in the midst of the stampede. Two, walking in with her current hairstyle, a braided ponytail with long bangs which were parted in the middle hanging around the sides of her face, would mean getting attacked by the game otakus. Damnit, why in seven hells did she have to look like some character in a game!

"Neechan...hurry! I have get my own copy first before they get in!"

"Sssh!" The girl hissed. "They might hear you...ah! Here it is!" She whispered, triumphantly pulling up a set of keys. "Matsukura-kun must be in there right now, so--" The two siblings froze as the ringtone of a cellphone sounded from within her bag.

_"Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down."_

Under normal circumstances, people would not be able to hear the muffled ring tone. However, for some reason, the otakus' ears perked up at this particular song, and simultaneously turned their heads towards the two siblings.

_"My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_

_Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me."_

"Aerith-sama..." They droned simultaneously, their eyes becoming blank suddenly.

"Eeep!" Reia felt goosebumps popping out of her skin, as the otakus eyes trailed over her form. Grabbing Etsuya's wrist, she dove towards an alley leading to the shop's side entrance.

As soon as they did, the otakus suddenly broke into a stampede, chasing after the poor girl and her brother. "Aerith-sama...Aerith-sama..." They chanted simultaneously. It was at least fortunate that they alley was small and narrow, so the ones chasing her had been cut off into threes. Still, three otakus chasing her would be scary.

_"Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end."_

"I don't understand!" Reia stared down at her ringing cellphone as she ran. "The volume shouldn't be loud enough for all them to hear at that distance!"

"They're otaku, Neechan." Etsuya explained, all the while flying in the air at the force of his sister's running. "Any Naruto otaku would perk up hearing the '**Wind**' by **Akeboshi**, which is the ending song for the first season of the anime."

_"You say, "Dreams are dreams._

_"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."_

_You say, "'Cause I still got my soul.""_

"Oh dear god..." Reia sighed dejectedly for a moment, then she gasped upon realizing something. "Wait, that wasn't **SUPPOSED** to be my ringtone!" She glared back at her flying brother. "**ETSUYA**! Did you have something to do with that!"

She was answered with a mischievous giggle. "Say Neechan, isn't it about time you answer that phone? Maybe it's your 'beloved Matsukura-kun'." He stuck out a disgusted tongue in the process.

The brown-haired girl glanced down at her cellphone, and saw that it was indeed, her working partner who was calling her. "Eeeek!" She pressed a button and lifted up the phone to her ear. "Hello...?"

"Yuji-san? Where are you right now? We are about to open in a few minutes!" Came a low, sultry voice from the other end.

"Don't worry, Matsukura-kun!" Reia cried, trying to overcome the loud chanting of 'Aerith-sama' from behind her. "I'll be there in a few seconds. I'll be coming in front the side entrance!"

"Are those guys chasing you?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, I'll open the side entrance for you."

"Thanks, Matsukura-kun!" With a click, Reia placed her phone back into her bag. Her expression brightened as she saw the side entrance ("Why the hell should the damn entrance be so far inside!"). She pushed the door open, and was greeted by her working partner who helped her push the door close and lock it. It was just in time too, because they suddenly heard loud bangs from the door and the still continuing chanting of "Aerith-sama" from behind it. Leaning against the door, she and Etsuya breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You okay, Yuji-san?"

Reia blushed and breathed in sharply as she saw her crush hovering above her, a concerned expression upon his face. Matsukura Eiki was indeed, one who was the complete embodiment of a **SIZZLING HOT PRETTY BOY**. With his short, silky, and somewhat spiky dark black hair (with those adoring bangs hovering around the sides of his face) and deep onyx eyes, it was definitely easy to fall for him. What delighted the otaku girls even more was that he seemed to be the real version of an anime character from **NARUTO**. Uchima Satoshi or some other.

"Yuji-san!"

That call brought her back to reality. She blinked and looked up once more into his onyx eyes. "Y-Yes?"

"I was saying that we should get back to our posts. We're about to open in a minute." His voice was soft but stern. "Oh and, could you get rid of that? I don't think the customers would be delighted to see that." He smirked and placed a hand on the side of his lip, pointing out the area to her.

She lifted a hand towards the edge of her right lip, and gasped in horror upon feeling the --wet-- sensation there. _Oh dear god no..._

Etsuya suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. "**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! REIA-NEECHAN IS DROOLING!**"

The brown-haired girl blushed more intensely. "Uh...um...I'MGOINGTOGOCHANGENOWBYE!" She quickly scampered into the employee's locker room.

It was fortunate (or unfortunate, depends on how you put it), that she wasn't able to see the sexy smirk the boy made else it might make her drool all the more.

Around half a minute later, she emerged (after calming herself down) in her uniform and joined Eiki at the counter. "You ready?" The boy asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

The boy then nodded towards the staff member who guarded the doors. "Alright, let them in."

Reia gulped nervously as the doors were unbolted. "Here we go..."

The grounds of the shop began to shake, and "**SLAM**!" went the doors, allowing the anime/manga/game otakus of all ages, genders, shapes, and sizes to stampede in.

"**SASUKE-KUN!**"

"**AERITH-SAMA!**"

"**WHERE IS IT! WHERE IS THE EPISODE!**"

"**AHHH! THE NEWEST GAARA PLUSHIE!**"

"**HEY I FOUND THAT FIRST!**"

"**NO, I DID!**"

"**NO, I DID!**"

"Oh dear god," Reia murmured to herself as she busily punched in all the purchases. "Please help me and Matsukura-kun get through this alive."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone! You may wonder about me getting another Naruto fanfic up in just a few days, but hey, what else can I say? I have fallen hopelessly in love with the series! In addition, it has Sasuke-kun this time around. I hope you would all enjoy reading this! And please don't forget to review!


	2. Icha Icha!

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, its story and its characters do not belong to me. They are the property of the great Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Only the plot of this fanfiction, and the original characters like Reia, Etsuya and Eiki are mine.**

* * *

**II**

**ICHA ICHA! DISAPPEARANCE INTO THE WATERS!**

It seemed that the heavens had heard her prayer that afternoon, because Reia and Eiki were still standing (albeit feeling extremely tired and harassed) by the end of the day. What's even more fortunate was that not only were they able to sell a good portion of their goods, they were also able to close the store on time and with as little injury as possible (though it took some chiding for for the last lingering customers to leave).

Reia breathed out a loud sigh of relief, sitting herself on one of the chairs behind the counter. "**PHEW!**" Beside her, Etsuya was grinning from ear to ear as he stared triumphantly at the cd of the latest Naruto episode in his hands. "You better appreciate that, Etsuya. I almost got clawed by one of the fangirls for getting that one."

Normally, the little boy would have stuck out his tongue and given her a retort, but since he was in a good mood, he gave her a mischievous grin instead.

"Appreciated, Neechan."

The girl would have grinned back at him, but since she was too tired she only closed her eyes leaned back against the seat again. "Meh...the boss had better pay me double for this!"

"My father would pay you what, hmmm Yuji-san...?"

Reia opened her deep-set green eyes to find her crush smirking in amusement at her. "Oh, uh...I said the boss had better...pay me with double the chores for this!"

Eiki's smirk widened. "If that's what you want..." He was immediately interjected with sudden bursts of "No! I didn't mean that!" and "I was only kidding!"

He laughed. "I was joking, Yuji-san. Don't worry, I'll ask Father to increase your pay."

At that moment, Reia sat up with a jolt, her ears perking and her eyes filling with yen signs. "**REALLY!**" Then she suddenly realized how she looked like and coughed, repeating in a calmer tone. "I mean, really?"

Etsuya stared at his sister with half closed eyes. "She's so greedy..."

"Yeah really," The dark haired boy said, nodding. "Well, I'm about to go home now. You two coming?"

"Uh, yes, yes..." Reia said, standing up immediately and dusting herself off. She had changed back into her school uniform, and slung her backpack behind her. She turned towards her brother. "Ready Etsuya?" She blinked as she noticed that her brother was suddenly staring off in a distance, towards the direction of the back room. Suddenly, the little boy took off, disappearing into the room. "Etsuya!"

He emerged from the room around five seconds later, just as she was about to go in after him. He was waving something in his hand frantically. "Neechan! I found something! I found something!"

"Goodness, you almost scared the hell outta me..." Reia said, sighing in relief. "What did you find?"

He held up a CD case towards her. "It's a **NARUTO CD**!" He said happily.

The emerald-eyed girl blinked. "Hrm?" Taking it into her hand, she inspected the CD case carefully. Had it been one that was like those on sale, she wouldn't have given it another thought. But this certain case looked...weird. It was old and cracked, and the cover picture was faded. It was as if it was a relic from the past. She opened the case and saw that the CD was small instead of the conventional size.

"Can I have it, Neechan? Can I? Huh? Huh?" Etsuya asked excitedly.

"Well, we'll have to buy this first. Just like what we did with your other CDs." She looked over at Eiki, who was busy locking all the other doors.

"Matsukura-kun!"

"Yes?" The onyx-eyed boy said, looking back at her.

"Can we buy this CD?"

"Hrm?" Eiki walked over to her and took hold of the case. He blinked and tilted his head slightly. "Well, I don't remember having this in our stock..."

"So it isn't...for sale?" Reia asked. Beside her, Etsuya let out a disappointed cry.

Eiki glanced slightly towards the little boy, before shrugging. "It's not ours in the first place. Since he's the one who found it, he can have it if he wants."

"**HOOORRRAAAAYYYYY!**"

Reia smiled. "Thanks Matsukura-kun!" From within the recesses of her mind, Chibi Reia blushed and sighed giddily. 'My Matsukura-kun is just so kind!

"Alright everything's in place," Eiki said, brushing his palms together. "Let's head out now guys."

"**OKAY!**"

Lights off. Doors locked. Store closed.

---

In an underground chamber somewhere in the **NARUTO** universe, a certain former Sannin and Konoha ninja was busy preparing himself to do a technique.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said, his forehead scrunching in worry. "I think you shouldn't do it right now..."

"Don't worry, Kabuto." Orochimaru's voice droned. He was standing in the middle of the said chamber. Behind him stood a pedestal, with an old book sitting on top of it.

"But Orochimaru-sama! I don't think the technique has been clearly researched yet! What if there are side effects? What if--!"

"**KABUTO!**" The missing-nin's stern voice echoed throughout the chamber. "You dare say I can't do it?"

"No, my Lord..." The blue haired ninja bowed, the volume of his voice lowering.

"Good." With that, Orochimaru bit his thumb, allowing blood to flow down upon as it would with a summoning technique. He then performed ten hand seals, wrote the characters of the word 'Eternity' in the air, then slammed his hand down on the ground, causing it to shake slightly. A square seal appeared beneath his hands. "**Ninpou!**" He cried, his snake-like eyes widening in excitement. "**HEIRETSU NA KENKON!** (Translation: Parallel Universe!)"

A column of bright, white light immediately surrounded the chamber.

---

"Yay! I've got **TWO** Naruto CDs! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Etsuya chanted happily.

"See? I told you Matsukura-kun is not a jerk," Reia grinned triumphantly down at her younger brother. The two were now walking by a harbor, while making their way towards a small apartment unit that they called home.

"Well..." The little boy continued to stare at his two treasures. "...just this once."

The girl opened her mouth for a retort, but was suddenly interrupted by a strange occurrence. The waters nearby began to move violently in a circle, forming a whirlpool in the process. It was strange indeed, because there was no strong wind at the moment.

"What the--?"

Suddenly, a bright column of white light burst from the whirlpool, frightening the living daylights out of the two siblings.

"**AAAHHHHHHH!**" Reia screamed, flailing her arms wildly. "An alien! An alien has come to kidnap us!"

Etsuya had his eyes closed and was holding his sister's waist for dear life. "I'm scared Neechan!"

Just then, the worn-out CD that was in the little boy's hand glowed, and wedged itself out of his grasp. It floated in the air, hovering its way towards the column of light. "Ah! **NARUTO**!" Etsuya cried, suddenly letting go of his sister and chasing the floating item.

"Wait, no Etsuya!" Reia cried, starting to chase after them as well.

But her words fell on deaf ears, as the little boy continued to chase the object. "Give that back, Alien-san! You're not stealing **NARUTO**!" The object continued to float, and surprisingly, dove unexpectedly into the waters as soon as it reached the column.

Reia slowed down her pace, certain that her brother would stop pursuing it. She was wrong, however. Because without warning, the little boy stretched out his arms and dove into the waters.

"**ETSUYA!**" The girl's green eyes widened in horror at her brother's sudden action. Without another thought, she dove in after him.

The last thing Reia remembered before completely blacking out was reaching desperately for her younger brother Etsuya, who had somehow lost consciousness.

---

Somewhere in the outskirts of the Country of Fire, a certain blond young ninja was desperately trying to prevent the target of his current mission from running away.

**"RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!**!"

"Whoa, boy! Stop!" Cried the blonde. He buried his heels on the ground and pulled hard on the big dog's leash. "**STOP I SAID!**"

But it was to no avail. Either the Great Dane was deaf or he had no respect for animals with whiskers. Naruto was such an animal. And an extremely loud one at that.

"That's his fault," Said a pink haired ninja, one of Naruto's comrades, as she was walking a pink poodle. "He deliberately chose the big one, the idiot."

The other one, a boy with dark hair and onyx eyes, only snorted as he held on to a chihuahua's leash. "Hn."

"Now, now everyone," Said a cheerful voice from behind them. This time, it belonged to an adult, a tall man with spiky white hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face. On one hand he held the leash of a german shepherd, while the other was holding up a small pink novel (Icha Icha Paradise) over his face. "This is not the time to blame each other."

"Hrmph!" The pink haired ninja snorted, pointing accusingly at the older man. "If it weren't for you being late, we would have been assigned to the **MORE EXCITING** missions instead of this boring "**WALK THE POOCHIES**" one!"

The spiky haired man waved a hand cheerfully. "Oh come on. The latest edition of my favorite novel came out today. I can't waste my time going on missions when I need to read it."

**"ARRGGHHH! YOU**!" The girl shook her fist angrily at him.

Meanwhile, the blonde ninja, who was still trying to get the Great Dane to stop running, was now resorting to prayers for the answer to his plight. "To anyone up there, please send me an angel to help me stop this damn dog!"

Unknown to him, something **WAS** heading towards his way, with an accelerating speed too. He was only able to notice when he saw that a shadow, which was increasing in size by the minute, was hovering above him. "Hrm?"

The female ninja's eyes widened, as she saw that the falling object was about to collide with her comrade. "**NARUTO! LOOK**---"

However, her other comrade, which was the dark haired boy, moved quick as a flash of lightning--pushing the blonde out of the way ("**HEY!**") and stretching his arms out to catch the fallen object...

Who, as the dark haired boy noted with surprise, was actually a young girl dressed in strange, wet, (and quite revealing, he added to himself with a blush) clothes.

…who is she?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter to the series! Weird I know, but I just had to get it off my head. I hope everyone bears with my weird sense of humor. Please read and review!

No reviews as of yet, but that's okay. I've seen that there are a number of hits, so thank you to those who read!

Well, that's all for today.

Till next time!


End file.
